1. Field of the Invention
An adjustable pedal assembly for an automotive vehicle wherein the distance the pedal pad is disposed from the pedal arm may be adjusted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In such assemblies, a support supports the pedal arm for pivotal movement on a vehicle and a pedal pad receives forces for pivoting the pedal arm to apply the brakes or actuate the throttle in an automotive vehicle. An adjuster supports the pedal pad on the distal end of the pedal arm for adjusting the position of the pedal pad relative to the pedal arm along an adjustment axis. An example of such an assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,532 to Rixon et al and U.K. Patent application 2,332,264 published Jun. 16, 1999.
It is most efficient to utilize one adjuster as compared to two adjusters as shown in the aforementioned U.S. Patent. However, when one adjuster is utilized as shown in the aforementioned U.K. Patent application, tolerances in the adjuster frequently allow unstabilized and undesirable lateral movement of the pedal pad relative to the pedal arm.
The invention provides an adjustable pedal assembly for an automotive vehicle wherein a pedal arm having a distal end is supported for pivotal movement on a vehicle by a support. A pedal pad receives forces for pivoting the pedal arm relative to the support and an adjuster supports the pedal pad on the distal end of the pedal arm for adjusting the position of the pedal pad relative to the pedal arm along an adjustment axis. The assembly is characterized by a guide interconnecting the pad and the pedal arm for stabilizing the movement of the pad relative to the pedal arm along the adjustment axis.
Accordingly, the subject invention provides an adjustable pedal pad that is adjusted by one adjuster yet is stabilized in lateral movement by a separate guide, i.e., a guide that is independent of the adjuster.